


GeneTic

by RacroesRacroes



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacroesRacroes/pseuds/RacroesRacroes
Summary: Jason Bennett has grown up in a war-torn country, fueled by humanity's selfish desire for knowledge at all costs. All drafts have been handed out to all of those exhibiting signs of the gene HJ-GR7, a so-called 'super-soldier' gene found in 3% of the world's population. The gene usually activates once one has reached full maturation, and while recessive, can lead to massive physical and mental changes in an individual.His twin brother Timothy 'Tic' Bennett has started acting strangely since their 18th birthday.





	1. Prologue

"Everybody remain calm!"

     Screams could be heard from miles away. The blood soaked soil covered the faces and arms of hundreds of panicked high schoolers as they swarmed for exits in the corn maze.

       In the chaos was a hysterical cheerleader by the name of Abigail Robinson. She shook uncontrollably, tightly gripping the torso of her profusely bleeding younger brother.

They were the closest to the explosion.

      "Someone! Help us, please!"  She screamed, drowned out by the sound of flames and cries of panic much louder than herself. "Anyone, I'm begging you, help us!"

The girl soon realized there was no knight in shining amour to save her from this living hell, and took it upon herself to carry her brother out of the fire before it was too late.

On their way to the exit, a large bundle of hay crashed in front of them, blocking their path. With her brother still in one arm, she lifted the 75 pound bale over her head and threw it to the side with the other.

Seems like quite the adrenaline rush, right? A textbook case of hysterical strength.

That is until you realize that Abigail was not only completely unharmed by the explosion, but kept that strength with her for the rest of her natural life. And that's what got the government interested...


	2. 🧬

The Bennett's never seemed to stick around in one city for too long. Which was to be expected of course; the father worked in the government, and the capital was always being overtaken by rebel forces so their bases were constantly being relocated.

Mr. Bennett was a rather wiry man, whose long hours spent in a dreary office building had left him permanently slouched and with uncomfortably pale skin.  
The pale sun rose over the household, its rays pouring into the worn down kitchen, where Jason and Timothy Bennett ate breakfast.  
"Hey, Tic." Jason said.  
"Hm?" Timothy looked up, cereal still stuffed in his mouth.   
"2 more weeks." Jason grinned, nudging his brother's arm.   
"You know, you don't have to say that every week, right?" Timothy scoffed. "I guess you really do hate that recruitment guy."  
"You don't?" Jason responded incredulously, holding the bowl to his mouth. "Remember when he yelled at our dad for not signing us up for junior training?"   
"Of course I do." Timothy said, pulling at his coarse hair. "The Honours Club laughed at me for weeks on end."   
Jason noisily slurped the milk from the bowl, before letting out a small burp.   
"God, you're such a slob." Timothy muttered.   
"While we're on the subject of clubs..." Jason smiled, standing up.   
"Like I said yesterday, last week, and every single day since our 16th birthday, no." Timothy straightened his tie and walked towards the front door.   
"It's destiny, Tic!" Jason cried, slipping on brown loafers. "I mean we move, what? Once every 3-4 years? And every single school we've been to has had a video game club!"   
"You don't even like video games, Jay." Timothy groaned, walking out with his backpack. "Whenever I try to play it with you, you always get bored after 5 minutes."  
"The games you play are lame, Tic." Jason put on a medical mask before handing Timothy his. "You're the only one I know that gets excited about Virtual Reality Dungeons and Dragons."   
"You're just mad that you only roll low numbers." Timothy winked, putting his mask on. The identical twins walked out to the bus stop, being sure to step over the landmines that were scattered on the sidewalk.  
"Did you bring an umbrella?" Timothy asked, pulling at his hair. "I heard the pH is supposed to be around 4.5?"  
"I always carry one in my backpack," Jason scoffed, adjusting his backpack strap. "We'll be fine."  
"Jay." Timothy stared.   
"Tic." Jason responded.   
"I'm really not looking forward to having my hair burned off of my scalp." Timothy folded his arms. "Can you at least check?"   
The bus pulled into the stop, the name of their destination flashing in pale illumination. The two got onto the bus, squeezing between a group of students from their school.   
"Hey," one spoke, nodding her head. "You do the Calculus homework last night?"  
"No good morning?" Timothy frowned. "Sounds like someone had a rough night."  
"Good morning, Jason." She turned to him, plastering on a broad smile, exposing her tooth gap. "Could you be gracious enough to ask your dearest brother for a morsel of homework?"   
"I'm sure he didn't ask for all that, A'isha." Jason chuckled.   
"Oh, but he wanted me to," A'isha placed her hands on her face. "I could see it in his eyes."  
"Oh yeah," Timothy winked. "She spends a lot of time looking at my eyes, unable to look away."   
"Do you hear that?" A'isha asked, looking around. "I-is that the wind?"  
"You can't ask for me for something one moment and then ignore me the next." Timothy shook his head.   
"Funny how I just did that." A'isha shrugged.  
"I guess that's a no on the homework then." Timothy sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.   
"Nooooo! Tic, stop!" A'isha laughed, tugging his arm. "Seriously, I need it!"  
"I can't hear yooou!" Timothy covered his ears.   
"Tic, oh my god you're so an-" she began.

Just then, the bus slowed. The doors slid open in front of one of the several military bases in the city.   
A few soldiers around their age stepped onto the bus, their bags secured tightly across their wide backs.

Timothy felt A'isha slowly move closer towards him as one of the soldiers walked by them, her nails gripping into his jacket. The soldiers' unmasked faces scanned the bus as it pulled off once again.

The school ride was silent, the only noise being the screeching of the rubber tires against the asphalt when they finally arrived. The students exited the bus, with the soldiers marching closely behind.

After swiping their IDs on the door and going through the metal detectors, the three collectively let out a sigh of relief when the soldiers turned down another hall.   
"Why don't they just go to their own school?" A'isha whispered, pushing her braids back.  
"You know why, A." Jason stared.  
"People that go to schools like this aren't any type of dangerous," A'isha crossed her arms. "We're good kids, we shouldn't have to tiptoe around in our own school."   
"Well, they're here to make sure we stay good kids." Timothy reminded.   
"That's some bullshit and you know it." A'isha glowered. "At any moment, any one of them could kill us and no one would even blink."   
"Let's think about something else," Timothy took out his notebook. "Like Calculus, for instance."   
"Is it really thinking if she's just copying?" Jason questioned.  
"Shut up." A'isha smirked before grabbing the notebook from Timothy's hand. "I'll bring it back by the end of 2nd period."   
The twins watched her disappear down the hallway before going to class.


End file.
